


Proč by se ministři neměli volně toulat po ministerstvu

by Naerikil



Category: Yes Minister
Genre: Gen
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22232401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naerikil/pseuds/Naerikil
Summary: Jim se jednou vypravil na procházku po svém ministerstvu.
Relationships: Annie Hacker & Jim Hacker, Humphrey Appleby & Lady Appleby
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	Proč by se ministři neměli volně toulat po ministerstvu

**Author's Note:**

> Taková šílená věc. Poskládaných pár headcanonů dohromady a zalité omáčkou z OOC.

Jim věděl, že Humphrey má teď schůzku a Bernard někam odběhl za povinnostmi, a tak se rozhodl využít toho, že je chvíli nestřežený, a vyšel ze své pracovny. Neměl v plánu jít někam sondovat informace, které mu jeho nejbližší státní úředníci tajili, prostě se chtěl jen projít po svém ministerstvu, aniž by byl ve stresu, že na něj z poza nějakého rohu vyběhne Humphrey a zpeskuje ho jako školáka.  
Na jedné z chodeb zahlédl ženu. Neměl nejmenší tušení, kdo mu tu všechno pracoval, ale vzhledem k tomu, že se trochu zmateně rozhlížena, nabyl dojmu, že to není zaměstnanec.  
„Smím vám nějak pomoct?“  
Otočila se na něj žena okolo padesátky. Byla velmi slušně oblečená a celkově vypadala, že o sebe velmi dbá.  
„Hledám kancelář stálého tajemníka.“  
„O patro dolů, třetí dveře zleva. Sir Humphrey momentálně ale není u sebe.“  
„O díky bohu!“ oddechla si, což Jim moc nechápal. „Včera jsem doma zatřizovala nějaké své papíry a omylem jsem tam přidala i manželovy, tak jsem mu je přinesla. Při troše štěstí si ještě nevšiml, že mu chybí, takže když mu je teď dám do tašky, obejde se to bez zbytečných řečí. On totiž nesnáší, když mu kdokoli sahá na pracovní papíry, víte? Ani já to nemám dovoleno,“ zasmála se.  
Jimovi trvalo pár vteřin, než si spojil všechny informace. „Počkejte, vy jste lady Applebyová?“  
„To jsem,“ znovu se usmála. „Když mi slíbíte, že manželovi nepovíte o těch papírech, já vám slíbím, že mu nepovím, že jsem vás viděla tady si vykračovat bez dozoru,“ mrkla na něj.  
Jim byl trochu zaskočený jejím uvolněným a přátelským chováním. Od Humphreyho ženy čekal… nevěděl přesně co, ale toto rozhodně ne.  
„Tváříte se překvapeně,“ pokračovala dál pobaveným tónem. „Myslel jste si, že bude mít za ženu nějakou odměřenou paničku, co po víkendech peče sušenky do kostela?“  
„No popravdě… nějak mi to k němu sedělo.“  
Znovu se zasmála. „Ale prosím vás. Nesmíte si myslet, že je pořád takový, jak se dělá tady.“  
„Takže říkáte, že doma je jiný? Zajímavé. Nějak si ho nemůžu představit bez obleku a složky v ruce.“  
„Ne? Tak víte co? Přijďte k nám v neděli i s rodinou na oběd.“  
Popravdě její slova v něm probudila zvědavost a opravdu by chtěl vidět Humprheyho v domácím prostředí, ale… „Nemyslím si, že by z toho byl zrovna nadšený.“  
„Protestovat bude, o tom žádná, ale spíš jen z principu. Myslím, že bude rád. I když se bude tvářit jak kyselá okurka.“  
„Silně pochybuju.“  
„A já ne. Vždycky o vám doma moc pěkně mluví, víte? Dovoluji si tvrdit, že jste jeho nejoblíbenější ministr.“  
„A jéje! Nejoblíbenější ministr… Jako nejochočenější, nejtvárnější a bez vyhraněných názorů?“  
„Ale vůbec ne. Předchozí ministři byli prý příšerní ňoumové. Vůbec se nemusel snažit je dostat tam, kam chtěl. Začalo ho to nudit. U vás je to prý někdy pořádný oříšek. Náramně se s vámi baví. A to jsou jeho vlastní slova. No, už raději poběžím, než se vrátí.“ Ještě jednou se na něj usmála. „Počítám s tou nedělí!“ zavolala už pár kroků od něj.

V neděli s Annie i Lucy stál před domem svého stálého tajemníka. Nemohl uvěřit, že byl opravdu tady. Zazvonil a za chvilku jim dveře otevřel mladík asi ve věku Lucy.  
„Pane Hackere,“ podal mu s úsměvem ruku. „Paní Hackerové, slečno Hackerová,“ usmál se i na ně a zvedl si jejich ruku ke rtům. „Harold Appelby,“ představil je.  
„Oxfordský student?“ kývla Lucy směrem k nachystanému kufru, na kterém byl složený svetr s emblémem oné školy.  
Harold považoval úsměv za dostatečnou odpověď.  
„Taky z vás bude taková osina v zadku, jako je vás papínek?“  
„Lucy!“ sykla Annie. Mladík se ale jen pobaveně zasmál a zasmála se i paní Applebyoá, která se zrovna objevila ve dveřích.  
„To doufám že ne.“  
„A bude z vás státní úředník?“  
„Ani kdyby mě otec a strejdové Arnold a Frederick na kolenou prosili.“  
„Tomu poslednímu bych to opravdu nedoporučovala, nemusel by se už zvednout,“ utrousila pobaveně paní Applebyová. „Ani si neumíte představit, jak jsem byla ráda, když mi syn řekl, že jde na práva. Věřte mi, jeden státní úředník je v rodině až moc. Meredith Applebyová,“ podala jim ruku a pak je pozvala dovnitř.  
„Humphrey!“ zavolala směrem ke schodům do prvního patra, „Už jsou tady! Tak zatraceně, Appleby, kde zas vězíš!“  
Vrzly dveře a během chvilky se na schodech objevil Humphrey. Ve flanelové kostkované košili.  
„Pane ministře,“ kývl mu na pozdrav, „paní Hackerová, slečno.“  
„I u nedělního oběda budu pan ministr?“ prohodil Jim a musel se přemáhat, aby na něj necivěl. Byl tak hrozně jiný. A nejen oblečením, vypadal mnohem uvolněněji, než jakého ho znal, a vyzařovalo z něj cosi domácího.  
„Ani to nezkoušejte, nemá to cenu,“ řekla Meredith. „Dokud budete ve funkci, budete jen a pouze ministr. Na křestní jméno přijde, až vás někdo vystřídá. Vždycky to tak bylo.“  
„Takže svým bývalým ministrům říkáte jmény?“  
„Těm vybraným z nich,“ připustil Humphrey neochotně a posadil se ke stolu.  
„Kape kohoutek, podívej se prosím tě na to zítra,“ prohodila Meredith, když šla pro místu s polévkou.  
Humphrey broukl, jako že to bere na vědomí.  
„Vy opravujete kohoutky?“ zamrkal Jim překvapeně. „Stálý tajemník ministerstva?“  
Pokrčil rameny. „Klasické vzdělání a práce ve státní správě neznamenají… nemusí nutně znamenat,“ opravil se po chvilce zamyšlení, „že člověk nezvládne pár domácích prací.“  
„Mohla bych to dostat písemně?“ zeptala se Annie. „Že bych to vyvěsila doma. Myslím, že na politika by to mohlo platit taky. Víte, nám totiž taky kape kohoutek. Už půl roku,“ dodala jízlivě.  
„Nemůžu najít hasák…“ vymluvil se Jim na tu první věc, která ho napadla. Koutkem oka postřehl, že Humprehy nasadil ten svůj nesnesitelně neviňoučký úsměv.  
„Klidně vám ho půjčím, pane ministře.“  
„Děkuju,“ zabručel. „To jste mi zas pomohl.“ S tím debata utichla a dál se věnovali jen jídlu.  
Po obědě se šli posadit do obyváku a Meredith poslala Harolda, aby Lucy ukázal zahradu, o kterou projevila zájem.  
„Musím říct, Humphrey, že jsem překvapen,“ pověděl Jim. „Tím, že opravujete kapající kohoutky a vůbec tím, jak tady žijete. Jste státní úředník a státní úředníci mi vždycky přišli jako jiný živočišný druh. Vy a sir Arnold ze všeho nejvíc. Tak nějak jsem si představoval, že navečer zalezete spát do kokonu z všelijakých oběžníků a komuniké a ráno odtamtud vylezete v perfektně vyžehleném obleku. A přitom vy máte takový útulný domeček. Docela by mě zajímalo, jak si žije třeba takový Bernadr, který se sem tam ještě podobá na běžného smrtelníka. Jestli taky své ženě opravuje kohoutek.“  
„Benny není ženatý,“ řekla Meredith.  
„Benny?“ podivil se Jim.  
„Ano. Známe se už roky, víte? Vedla jsem kurzy těsnopisu pro státní úředníky. Tam jsem se s ním seznámila. A nejen s ním,“ usmála se na Humphreyho.  
„A proč není ženatý?“ podivila se Annie. „Vždyť je to moc milý chlapík.“  
„No právě. Milý, zábavný, velmi šarmantní. Je mezi děvčaty hodně populární. Tak co by se hnal do ženění!“  
„Bernard?“ vykulil Jim oči. „Na Bernarda letí holky?!“  
„No a jak! Velmi málokdy mívá nějaké trvalejší vztahy, obvykle to spíš dost střídá. Výjimkou je jen Marry, tam už by se dalo mluvit o dlouhodobém vztahu. I když tak nějak rozkouskovaném. Chvíli jsou spolu, pak zas ne. Myslím, že teď se zrovna zase rozešli. Po kolikáté už?“  
„Asi po desáté. Aspoň co vím. Ale už jsou zase spolu. Na chvíli,“ broukl Humphrey. „Jde to poznat podle toho, jestli má vystavenou její fotku. Když se rozejdou, vždycky si ji jen schová do spodního šuplíku, protože je mu jasné, že za pár týdnů si ji zase vytáhne. Zajímalo by mě, jak dlouho je to bude ještě bavit.“  
„Já si tipuju, že to skončí svatbou. To už by byl třetí manželský pár na ministerstvu, ne?“  
„Na ministerstvu?“ podivil se Jim.  
„No ano. Marry je z vašeho ministerstva.“  
„Opravdu? A která to je?“  
„Minulý týden jste se potkali. Poslal jsem vám po ní nějaké papíry,“ řekl Humphrey.  
„Vážně? Vůbec si ji nemůžu vybavit.“ Vzpomínal usilovně, ale k ničemu to nebylo.  
„Myslím, že bych měl mít její fotku,“ zvedla se Meredith z křesla. „Kdysi s námi byli na dovolené.“  
Jim zvedl obočí. Vypadalo to, že Humphrey se s Bernardem zná nejen na rovině profesní, ale i soukromé. Nikdy to ale na nich nešlo poznat.  
„Tak,“ posadila se Meredith vedle Jima, „tady někde by to mělo být.“ Pomalu listovala albem s fotografiemi.  
„To je Margareth, dcera,“ ukázala na dívku o něco mladší než byla Lucy. „Měla nějaké povinnosti ve škole, takže nemohla přijít.“  
„Ta jména jste vybírali schválně, abyste měli dvakrát stejné iniciály?“ zajímal se Jim.  
„Ano… i ne.“ Zasmála se, když viděla, jak nadskočil. „Nebojte, já nemluvím řečí úředníků. Měli jsme dohodu, že jméno pro syna vybírá Humphrey a pro dceru já. A on vybral na h, i když to nebyl důvod. Ale když už jsme měli dvakrát H. A., tak jsem chtěla dvakrát i M. A.“  
Listovala dál. Na většině fotek byla ona nebo děti. Ale když se tam zrovna vyskytl Humhrey, tak to stálo za to. Jednou tam byl snad ještě ve škole, seděl kdesi u stolu obklopený horou popsaných papírů, sešitů a knih, okusoval tužku a očividně se pilně učil. Na další byl o něco starší, ale pořád ještě velice mladičký. Stál tam ve skupině stejně starých chlapců a vesele se smál. Další fotka musela být z vojny, protože byl v uniformě. Což byl hodně zvláštní pohled. A další už byla svatební.  
„A, tady ji máme.“ Na fotce byla ona sama, nějaká další žena, Bernard a Humphrey. Oba z nich měli trička s krátkým rukávem, a to byl ještě zvláštnější pohled než na Humphreyho v uniformě. Vypadalo to, že byli někde na společné dovolené. A pravděpodobně před takovými deseti lety.  
„Děti byly ještě malé. Benny je učil střílet z praku,“ zachechtala se tak nějak přiškrceně a Humphrey tiše zaúpěl a Jim si to vyložil tak, že střílení z praku je moc pokleslá činnosti pro jejich dětičky.  
„Kuličkami z bláta,“ dodala ale pak.  
„Po lidech,“ doplnil kysele její muž.  
Jim nevěděl, jestli má valit oči nebo se smát. A tak udělal od každého trochu.  
Měl z té návštěvy trochu obavy, ale nakonec se ukázala být velmi příjemná. Humphey byl spíš potichu, ale Jimovi se nezdálo, že by byl jeho přítomností nějak popuzen. Což bylo potěšující. Až se mu nakonec nechtělo ani odcházet. 

Že jeho návštěva nebyl úplně bez následků se dozvěděl už další týden, když po pracovní době šel kolem Humphreyho pracovny, aby mu vrátil nějaké papíry, a omylem si vyslechl rozhovor s jeho synem.  
„Můžu si dělat co chci, otče! Jsem dospělý. Mám přece už jeden titul z Oxfordu!“  
„Harolde, proboha tě prosím…“ ozval se Humphrey zoufale. „Nemohl by sis to ještě rozmyslet? Anebo… Arnold má přece taky dceru. Nemohl by ses prosím zkusit zamilovat do ní?“  
„Zkusit zamilovat? Posloucháš se vůbec? A co ti vlastně tolik vadí? Když sis přivedl domů mámu, tvůj otec ti ji taky neschvaloval.“  
„Ano, ale… ona nebyla dcera politika!“  
„Necháme toho, tato debata nemá cenu.“  
Jim taktak uskočil, aby ho nezasáhly dveře, které mladý Appleby rázně otevřel. Prosvištěl kolem něj a ani si ho nevšiml.  
„Ale copak,“ uculil se na Humpheyho Jim, kterému přišlo ohromně zábavné, že synátor státního úředníka, ještě tak vysoce postaveného, se stýká s nějakou dívkou, které v žilách koluje politická krev. „Synek vám loví v zakázaných vodách?“  
„Poslouchat cizí rozhovory je krajně nevychované, to předně,“ procedil mezi zuby. „A pak, na vašem místě bych se tak neusmíval.“  
„A pročp… Proboha. Nechcete mi tím naznačit, že… Snad ne… Že ne… Že to není Lucy!“  
Humphrey mu neodpověděl, čímž mu vlastně odpověděl.  
Jim zavrávoral, jak ho ta zpráva překvapila. Naprázdno polkl. „Jestli jim to vydrží… a budou mít děti… a ty děti půjdou na prázdniny k vám… o můj bože, vždyť ony se vrátí a budou plynně mluvit latinsky! No to je pohroma.“

**Author's Note:**

> Věta "Nemohl by ses prosím zkusit zamilovat do ní?" není moje. Autorství patří [LRRN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRRH)


End file.
